Abducted
by RosaLev
Summary: Post LD.  The team searches for Sara with the help of NCIS.  GSR.  first chapter of the Sequel now up! it's called the return and it's posted under NCIS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summery: Post Living Doll. The team searches for Sara with the help of our favorite NCIS Team. Because you've got to love a good crossover. GSR

A/N: Tiny detail in story changed for plot convenience. In my story, Sara went to graduate school in DC.

**One year ago. **

**Forensics conference **

**Washington DC**

Grissom couldn't help but notice the young women sitting next to Sara in the front row of his lecture. She had shown up ten minutes early with pigtails and a large drink labeled Caf!Pow. She set up her laptop in the front row center. She had at least one tattoo that he could see and was what Greg would call, "Goth." She pleasantly surprised him by being attentive and asking smart questions.

At the end of his lecture, Grissom packed up his many visual aids, by the time he was done, Sara was in the middle of a deep conversation with the Goth girl. He found himself drawn to the intricate tattoo of a spider web on her neck, the spider in the web was extremely detailed and accurately drawn.

"Hey." Grissom said, smiling at Sara. She smiled back, brightly.

"This is Abby Sciuto, NCIS. She knows Gibbs."

"Gibbs?" Answered Grissom, pretending ignorance

"I told you about him." Sara reminded Grissom, "I knew him in Graduate School.

"You mean you dated him when you were in graduate school." Grissom said, being uncharacteristically publicly jealous. Gibbs was one of the only ex-boyfriends that Sara ever talked about and certainly the only one she was still in contact with.

"Never did understand a word of that thesis." Gibbs said, standing in the doorway. He handed a Caf!Pow to Abby and kissed her on the cheek before turning to Sara, "Sara Sidle." A smiled played at the corner of his mouth..

"Jethro Gibbs." She smirked at him flirtatiously, hands on her hip,

"Gil Grissom" Grissom shook, Gibbs's hand, firmly. Gibbs looked him in the eye and and the message was clear. Sara belonged to Grissom.

"And I'm Abby Sciuto. Good now everyone is friends now." Abby said before signing "_someone is __possessive.__"_

_"You notice the body language too?"_ Gibbs signed back.

"_I wouldn't use the term possessive" _Grissom signed.

"I hate being the only one who doesn't know how to sign." Sara said, "If everyone can put it back in their pants we can all go to lunch."

"Oh we are going to get along fine." Said Abby, looping her arm through Sara's, "Let's go to lunch." The girls walked out of the room, leaving Gibbs to help Grissom carry him specimens back to his car.

**Sara Sidle's Office**

**Las Vegas Crime Lab**

**Missing: Five Hours**

Grissom sat in his office taking everything out of Sara's desk until he found what he was looking for. The card was crinkled and faded. A note was hand written on the back, _Never hesitate to call... Gibbs. _Grissom dialed nervously hoping the number was still good.

"Gibbs." Answered the terse voice on the other end of the line. For a moment, Grissom was silent

"This is Gil Grissom from the Las Vegas crime lab."

"What happened?" Gibbs demanded, his gut suddenly telling him that something was terribly wrong.

"Sara's been abducted." Grissom answered, unable to say more.

"We'll be there in five hours. E-mail the case file to Abby Sciuto. She'll get it too my team."

"Gibbs." Grissom manged

"We'll find her." Gibbs said, "Just get that file to Abby."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summery: Post Living Doll. The team searches for Sara with the help of our favorite NCIS Team. Because you've got to love a good crossover. GSR

A/N: Tiny detail in story changed for plot convenience. In my story, Sara went to graduate school in DC.

**Priority Flight To Las Vegas: **

**Time Missing: Seven Hours**

Gibbs called in almost every favor he had to get his team on a priority flight to Las Vegas. They were strapped into a tiny plane along with six burly marines on there way to a training mission.

Abby strained her neck in an attempt to locate the box holding her computer. It was strapped to a wall in the back of the plane.

"We tied them down real good ma'am." Said the Marine

"I'd trust your luggage to the Marines before I trusted them to an airline."

"Thank you, Sir." Answered another Marine.

"Is someone going to explain why we are going to Vegas?" Asked Tony, "Not that I'm complaining."

"I uploaded the case file to your PDA's" said Abby. The team began to pull out there PDA's.

"Approximately seven hours ago CSI Sara Sidle was kidnapped by a serial killer who likes to make an exact replica of every crime scene in miniature." Gibbs recited from memory. "She's under car car somewhere in the desert."

"They have a miniature of the crime scene." Said McGee reading aloud, "It's running on a battery causing the arm of the body to move."

"Sara" Gibbs corrected shapely, causing everyone on the lane to jump, "Her name is Sara." Gibbs looked at Abby who had grown upset at the mention of Sara being the body, "And she's still alive. That battery is proof of life."

"Campfire." Suggested Tony

"I agree." said Ziva, "But only because I'm having trouble hearing you." Everyone but Gibbs and Abby gathered on one side of the plane.

"She's going to be ok, right?" Abby looked at Gibbs, worriedly.

"We'll find her." Gibbs answered knowing it was true and hoping it would be in time.

Eventually Abby and even Gibbs, reluctantly join the campfire. They went over the file with a file tooth comb. By the time the flight landed they were well versed in the every aspect of the case and were ready to be let loose on the case.

**CSI Crime Lab**

**Break Room**

**Time Missing: Nine Hours**

"Grissom." Gibbs shook the man's hand before turning to look at what Sara called the, "graveyard shift." He had been preparing to barge in, take over the investigation and bring Sara back himself if he had too. But when he looked around at the worried faces of Sara's co-workers- so like the faces of his own team after they lost Kate, he knew he couldn't do that. This was her team and he had to respect them for that.

"Introduce yourselves to each other later." Gibbs said, standing next to Grissom, "We're not here to take over your case, we're here to find Sara." Grissom nodded at Gibbs,

_"Do what you need to do" _Signed Grissom to Gibbs, who nodded

"Have your team take mine through what we know. Set Abby loose on your forensics lab and take me to Natalie."

"Do it." Said Grissom with newly restored vigor as he led Gibbs out the door.

**Interrogation Room LVPD**

**Time Missing: Nine and a half Hours**

Natalie sat in the interrogation room rocking back and forth. Gibbs watched her through the window, declining to look at the file Detective Brass tried to hand to him. He had memorized it hours ago. He walked in calmly, sitting down at the table, across from Natalie, starring at her. She hummed quietly. Gibbs watched her for ten minutes before getting up and leaving without saying a word.

"She's lost it." Gibbs concluded as he walked out of the room.

"You didn't even talk to her." Said Brass angrily, "This is the great Gibbs I've heard so much about, Get back in there and break her."

"Can't break whats already been broken." Gibbs said, "Get a shrink in here, drug her up and we'll try again later." His phone rang, Gibbs almost smiled when he saw that it was Abby calling, "Abbs, what do you have."

"Natalie has a computer." She said over the phone.

"We knew that, there wasn't anything on it." Gibbs said, waiting for Abby to work her magic.

"We thought there wasn't anything on it." Abby said, "get to Archie's lab."

"Where is Archie's lab?" Asked Gibbs hanging up the phone, "Abby's got something."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summery: Post Living Doll. The team searches for Sara with the help of our favorite NCIS Team. Because you've got to love a good crossover. GSR

A/N: Trying like heck to get this story done before CSI or NCIS premiers.

**Las Vegas Crime Lab**

**Archie's Lab**

**Time Missing: Ten Hours**

"What do you got Abbs?" Asked Gibbs, momentarily distracted by the smell of blue Hawaiian coffee floating through the air.

"Natalie is sharper than she looks." Abby has Natalie's computer hooked up to one of her own. She was reading lines of code with Archie and McGee looking over her shoulder. "I'm not surprised you didn't find it."

"Find what?" Snapped Grissom, sounding shockingly like Gibbs

"On the surface it looks like a basic PC, could be in anyone's house. Doesn't even require a password to log on the the Internet, but when we a take closer look..." Abby typed quickly, bringing several files up on the plasma screen she set up in the middle of the room. "The computers got a partition. It's sort of like a lock box for your computer. Twenty gigs of hidden information" Detailed notes about each crime scene popped up on the screen.

"Is that auto cad?" Archie asked, interestedly

"Sure is." Abby said, "You might ask your self why a cleaning lady has a $3000 dollar drafting program on a two year old computer."

"That's how she made the model's so accurate." Said Archie amazed

"That and a photographic memory." Said Warwick.

"Any concrete information?" asked Tony, sniffing at the smell of coffee in the air. He was sharing a file with Nick and they looked at it carefully.

"Sara's car is in the garage." Said Catherine, "But she's usually the one who works with vehicles."

"Nothing useful at Natalie's apartment. We checked out Sara's apartment." McGee Said, "Looked like she hadn't actually been living there for months." Abby and Gibbs looked at Grissom

"She hasn't been." Grissom confirmed.

"Abby" Greg called, holding two gigantic travel mugs full of his special blend of coffee.

"Thanks Greg." Abby grabbed both of the cups, keeping one for herself and handing the other to Gibbs, "Sorry Greg but trust me, you want him to have it.

"She's right." said Tony as Greg looked at his coffee mournfully.

"This is the ground plan for the latest crime scene." Abby pulled up the ground plan, "It's more helpful to us than the model because it has specific elevations probably taken from a topographic map. I'm looking to find the original map on her computer but so far no luck. If we take out the added objects and just use the elevations." Abby deleted the outline of the car and the body. "We should be able to get a fairly actuate elevation plan for Sara's location."

"Do you have a topographic maps of the Las Vegas desert?" Asked Tony looking closely at the screen.

"McGee and I set up a program that will scan the elevations of our crime scene and compare it to the area's of the desert that have been mapped out by the Nevada government." Abby said, "But we have a problem."

"Just one?" Said Gibbs impatiently.

"Nevada is in the process of updating their topographic maps. Only 70 of the desert as been mapped out topographically by computer." Answered McGee. "The rest is on paper and outdated.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said

"Get hard copies of the topographic maps." Answered Tony, "On it boss!"

"Take Stokes and Warwick with you. I want every available set of eyes on those maps." Abby handed them hard copies of the elevation drawings and ground plan from Natalie's computer.

"Ziva. "

"Calling my CIA contacts to see if they have anything on the desert that's been updated more recently. When do you want me to interrogate Natalie?"

"Not until we have to." Answered Gibbs, "McGee."

"Calling the director right now to schedule satellite time."

"Abby."

"Already scanning the rest of Natalie's computer to see if we missed anything else." Abby answered, "And my ex Drew."

"The guy from NASA?" asked McGee

"Drew's with the state department." She corrected,

"CIA." explained Tony to Catherine. He seemed unable to keep himself from flirting with her, in spite of the seriousness of the situation.

"He'll sneak us some satellite time tomorrow if we need it."

"Greg make more coffee than help Abby, Catherine come with me." Gibbs said, leading Catherine into the hall.

"They always finished your sentences like that?" Catherine asked Gibbs, considering him for a moment. There was something so familiar about him.

"I've trained them to anticipate." Gibbs answered, looking at her.

"They do it very well." Catherine said, "Where are we going?"

"Well, whatever the doctor gave Natalie to chill her out won't wear off for at least an hour, so right now we are going to get coffee." Gibbs walked into the break room. Another pot of coffee was already brewing and Gibbs stood next to it impatiently.

"Why are you here?" Catherine asked bluntly, "This isn't NCIS jurisdictions by any stretch of the imagination." Her arms were crossed and she stared at him in a way that reminded him so much of an ex-wife that he actually began to grow slightly cold inside.

"Sara's an old friend." Gibbs said without elaborating, "And Grissom asked me to come."

"How do you know Grissom?" She asked still trying to figure out where she knew him from, hoping it wasn't from her stripping days.

"Abby and I had lunch with he and Sara when they were in DC last year." Gibbs grabbed the coffee pot out of the machine and quickly replaced it with his own coffee cup without allowing a single drop to spill.

"Did you know then" Catherine asked, "That they were together?"

"It was pretty obvious." Gibbs answered honestly

"Not to me." Catherine said mournfully, "and I'm a trained investigator."

"You have to consider the fact that it was two trained investigators that were hiding it from you." Gibbs grabbed his coffee and poured a cup for Catherine. "They were out of town and didn't have the same constraints. Grissom made it clear to me that they were together."

"I take it he acted like a jealous boyfriend?" Catherine asked knowing that Grissom acted like that towards Sara long before he had any right to.

"Something like that." Agreed Gibbs.

"What are we missing Gibbs?" Catherine asked, "Why can't we find her?"

"That's what we are going to find out." Gibbs walked out of the room motioning Catherine to follow him.

"You're going to interrogate Natalie?" Asked Catherine

"Nope, you are." Gibbs answered as he led Catherine to his car.

"Why me?" Catherine asked

"Because that girl needs a mother." Gibbs answered, "And you are one."

**Psychiatric Ward: Nevada State Hospital**

**Natalie's Room**

**Time Missing: 12 hours**

Catherine sat by Natalie's bed, holding her hand and watching her sleep. She was just a girl really, Catherine thought to herself. It seemed that such a slight child would be incapable of the crimes she had committed. Catherine had to remind herself that this was the girl who was trying to kill Sara. This girl had killed so many before. Catherine took a deep breath trying to find the right balance of emotions to bring answers out of the girls fragile mind.

Gibbs stood in the corner, hiding in the shadows- watching the scene before him. She should be waking up any moment. Than they could begin again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summery: Post Living Doll. The team searches for Sara with the help of our favorite NCIS Team. Because you've got to love a good crossover. GSR

A/N: Starts with a short flashback before we catch up with the present.

**Washington DC**

**McConnell's Pub**

**Ten years ago**

Gibbs stopped into the unfamiliar pub on his way home from work. It had been a long day but he couldn't face going home. The case had been a hard one. A Petty Officer with wife and a new baby had been shot during a convenient store robbery. They had caught the shooter and his accomplices but after telling the widow about her husbands death, finding the culprit felt like a hollow victory.

"Bourbon." Gibbs said to the bartender, who poured him a generous drink without saying a word. He seemed to sense his mood and left him alone. He appreciated it and sat quietly for a few minutes, watching a football game playing on a an ancient TV mounted over the bar.

"Usual?" The bartender walked up to the women who had sat down at the end of the bar.

"Yeah thanks." The tall brunette sat down with a large backpack and began removing several text books and a legal pad full of notes and equations. The bartender placed a beer and a double shot of tequila in front of the young women who quickly took the shot, singled for another and opened her text books to begin reading.

"Can I get another?" Gibbs asked the bartender, as he payed for his first drink, leaving a generous tip. The bartender refilled his glass before heading towards the young women and refilling her shot glass.

"Long day?" He asked the women

"You could say that." She sighed and sipped her beer and took half the shot.

"What do you do?" Gibbs asked smiling flirtatiously at the young women. She gave him a weary look.

"I'm a graduate student" She answered shortly, "Physics. I taught two classes today. 300 hundred students who had no desire to be there. Plus the first draft of my thesis is due in four days and I can't make head or tails of my latest test results. Not to mention the fact that I got a letter from my mother and... let's just say..."

"Don't get along?" Gibbs asked with practiced understand.

"You look like you haven't had the best day either." Said Sara, easily changing the subject.

"No classes to teach." Said Gibbs deciding not to share the details of his day. "So at least I can be happy about that."

"You don't know how lucky you are." She looked at him and for the fist time since entering the bar smiled. The smile was all it took to make him want her.

She was not his usual type but since Shannon died, his usual type was painful to look at. So he took a chance on a brunet with a gap tooth smile who happened to be about ten times smarter than he would ever be.

He walked her home, carrying her surprisingly heavy book bag. He waited until they reached her door before he kissed her. To his surprise, she invited him in. To her surprised, he stayed for a year.

**Psychiatric Ward: Nevada State Hospital**

**Natalie's Room**

**Time Missing: 12 ½ Hours**

"Who are you?" Natalie asked, looking at Catherine.

"Catherine." She answered softly, still holding her hand, "How do you feel?"

"Tired." She answered plainly, "I know you."

"Yes you do." Catherine answered, "I guess you really do have a good memory." She said.

"You're not the one he loves." Natalie said, "You're not the one he loves." She repeated

"No I'm not." Catherine answered

"Is that why you took her?" Gibbs asked from his place in the corner, "Because Grissom loves her?"

"He took everything from me." Natalie said.

"Than why not hurt Sara?" Gibbs asked

"Because the only way to hurt him was to hurt her." Natalie's voice rose.

"I need you tell me where she is." Catherine asked, beginning to get desperate.

"I can't do that." Answered Natalie

"You can't or you won't?" Asked Gibbs as he opened his cell phone and made a call, "Ziva, Get to Nevada State hospital room 314... No Ziva, I'm sure they have bleach here" He snapped the phone shut and starred at Natalie.

"Natalie, please." Catherine said, looking at Gibbs in shock. Natalie laughed at Gibbs.

"You're trying to scare me." Natalie said in a sing song voice, "You can't scare me."

"Oh maybe not me." Gibbs answered, "But you haven't met Ziva yet."

**Las Vegas Crime Lab**

**Archie's Lab**

**Time Missing: 13 Hours**

"Abby." Nick called as he walked into Abby's lab carrying a four pack of Red Bull. He handed them to Abby, Proudly.

"Nicky, I love you." Abby hugged him, "Thank you."

"I promised one to Tony." Said Nick, blushing, "But the rest are all yours."

"Sorry we couldn't find any Caf!Pow." Said Tony.

"I could only get an hour of Satellite time after that we loose daylight anyway." Abby said, "We've got three hours to narrow down the search area."

"We've eliminated 70 of Nevada as possible locations but that still leaves us 1000 square miles. We can't cover that in an hour of Satellite time." Said McGee

"Tell me something I don't know McGee."

"It's raining." McGee said as Abby chugged a Red Bull.

"That's not good." said Nick, looking at the miniature, catching Tony's attention, "You see what I see?" He asked

"I think so." Answered Tony gravely. "Someone get me a bottle of water."

"Got it." Said Warrick running into the room, handing Nick the water, "Brought it over as soon as I saw it was raining."

"Here goes nothing." The teams huddled around Nick and he poured water into the miniature.

"Water is collecting under the car."

"How long until it fills?" Asked Greg

"Depends on how much its raining." Answered Tony's

"Pulling up the latest weather graphs." Said Abby, "At least two inches of rain predicted for tonight." The team looked at each other and got back to work. It was now ore important than ever to find Sara quickly.

"Get everyone reading topographic maps." Said Tony to Warwick who nodded before heading out to the lab, "Abby continue scanning the computer files for anything that might point us in the right direction. Hopefully Ziva and Gibbs will get something out of Natalie."

**Psychiatric Ward: Nevada State Hospital**

**Natalie's Room**

**Time Missing: 13 and a half Hours**

**"**Gibbs" Said Ziva, walking in without a weapon, holding a large bottle of bleach, "You were right. They do have bleach here."

"How convenient." Said Catherine, still unsure where this was headed.

"You might want to wait in the hall." Said Gibbs warningly to Catherine

"I'm not leaving her alone with you." Catherine answered, feeling suddenly sorry for Natalie, whose eyes had grown wide at the sight of Ziva holding a gallon of bleach. Gibb's phone rang and he went into the hallway, leaving the girls alone.

"Abby." Gibbs said into the phone without a hello, "Tell me you've got something. I don't think we're going to get very far with Natalie."

"We've got Satellite time in two hours. I set up a link at the lab." Abby said, "Anything you can do to help us narrow down the search area..."

"I'm on it Abbs." Gibbs snapped his phone shut and went back into the room.

"I think we should see how Natalie would look as a blond, yes" Ziva smiled and poured the bleach into several different cups both slowly and deliberately.

**Las Vegas Crime Lab**

**Archie's Lab**

**Time Missing: 15 Hours**

"I'm comparing soil samples to try to eliminate as much as I can but it's taking too long to run it through the mass-spectrometer. Grissom is looking at the samples, running them under a microscope by hand. He could give the Mass-spec a run for it's money." She looked through the window at Grissom, alone in a adjoined room, "Drew can't get us any more satellite time until tomorrow."

"How long till we get an up link?" Asked Gibbs standing next to Grissom, both chugging coffee and starring at the screen.

"Any second now..." Abby said as the first satellite images popped up on the screen.

"Base to Vamperstien." Said the voice as the other end of the line.

"Reading you loud a clear Drew. Up-link established." Abby answered, "Gibbs lead the way." She handed him a headset and he put in on.

"We've set up a grid of possible search locations. Let's start with quadrant one." Gibbs said into his comm unit. "Take us through one at a time."

"They get anything out of Natalie?" Asked Warwick

"We wouldn't be looking for Sara via satellite if we did." Snapped Gibbs, his eyes combing the images of the desert for Sara and the car that she was under. It had been a long time since had been unable to get something he wanted from a suspect and it left him unsettled. On the plane traveling to Vegas Gibbs felt sure he would be able to get Sara's location from Natalie, after meeting her face to face he would be surprised if she even had any recollection of Sara's location. Leaving Ziva with Natalie had been more about punishing Natalie than trying to get information.

"We can eliminate quadrant four." Said Hodges, rushing into the room with a topographic map of the area, "Nothing even close to what we are looking for. Soil samples don't match and nothing matches on the map."

"That still leaves us a 800 mile search area." Said Nick, sharply

"Every little bit helps." Abby reminded him.

"Negative quadrant one." Said the satellite operator.

"Reposition the satellite for quadrant two." Demanded Gibbs.

"How far away is that camera?" asked Greg, starring at the screen in amazement.

"We've only got 30 minutes before we loose the satellite." Abby reminded them without taking her eyes off of the screen.

"Jenny must still be frog hunting." Answered Gibbs bitterly, "We loose daylight in two hours. I want helicopters doing a visual search of the remaining search area."

"Already on it." Answered Brass on the phone.

"Frog hunting?" Asked Hodges

"Out!" Gibbs shouted, pointing to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summery: Post Living Doll. The team searches for Sara with the help of our favorite NCIS Team. Because you've got to love a good crossover. GSR

A/N: Making up most of the stuff about computers, satellites and the dimensions of the desert. Sorry if it's all wrong.

**Search Helicopter: Somewhere over the Nevada Desert.**

**Time Missing: 16 Hours.**

The two teams piled into three helicopters and headed out to search the desert.

"The rain is going to make for a choppy ride." Shouted the pilot as they took off.

"Yeah, i got that." Gibbs answered settling into his seat next to Grissom, "Abby told me to remind you that every place we don't see her narrows down our search area and we have two hours of satellite time at oh-five hundred hours, tomorrow That's..."

"Five AM. I know." He didn't say what they were both thinking. The odds of Sara living through the night in the open desert were slim to none. Grissom starred out the window, willing his eyes to see anything but the rain made it harder. The visibility was so low, he wondered if they would really be able to eliminate any of the area's they covered.

"Gibbs!" Shouted the co-pilot, "We've got a call being patched into the cock-pit for you. Someone named Abby."

"Put her through." Gibbs demanded, "What do you have Abbs."

"Natalie is a total whack-job." Shouted Abby.

"Yeah, I know that." Said Gibbs

"She put a camera under the car so she could watch." Abby said, "The feed goes directly to Natalie's computer. It's WiFi based, it piggy backs on local networks meaning that the camera has to be within 1 mile of a WiFi hot spot."

"Tell me you found the hot spot?" Gibbs practically begged causing the pilot's to look at him strangely.

"I uploaded to coordinates to your pilot. We've officially narrowed the search area to one square mile."

"You are a miracle worker Abbs."

"Thank Ziva and Catherine, they are the ones who got the information out of Natalie. It would have taken days to find the program without knowing where to look."

"Thanks Abbs. Send that information out to the team and all local LEO's. I'll keep you updated." Gibbs signaled to the pilot that he was done and the helicopters turned 180 degrees and began to speed towards Sara.

**Nevada Desert**

**Under the Car**

**Time Missing: 16 hours and 5 minutes**

Natalie had left Sara a watch which is how she knew how long she had been under the car. It was like another form a torture. The rain had started an hour ago. At first it had been a light rain and Sara has appreciated the opportunity for a drink no matter how small. As the rain became heavier, it began to drown out the sounds of the desert that had been keeping Sara alert and involved in the world of the living.

The rain beat rhythmically on the car and Sara found herself being lulled sleep. She shook her head, forcing herself awake to deal with a pressing issue. The dugout below the car that had saved Sara from being completely crushed was filling with water and fast.

"He's coming." She told herself, "Grissom is coming."

**Search Helicopter Somewhere over the Nevada Desert.**

**Time Missing: 16 Hours 34 minutes**

"I see it!" Grissom shouted, squinting out the window, "Touch down, I see it." Grissom looked like he was ready to jump out of the helicopter. Gibbs put a hand on his shoulder to steadying him.

"EMS is already on the way." said Gibbs, "Our teams should arriving any moment." The helicopter touched down. Both Grissom and Gibbs were on the ground before the blades stopped turning. They ran through the drenching rain to the car. Gibbs felt his chest tighten when he realized that Sara's hand wasn't coming out from below the car the way it had in the model.

"Sara!" Grissom shouted as he ran, "Sara."

"Do you see her?" Gibbs shouted over the noise of another helicopter landing. Tony, Warrick, Nick, Brass and Greg jumped out and began running towards the car. Grissom was already on his knees under the car, reaching for Sara. Gibbs could hear the wail of a siren in the distance. The flashing lights of the ambulance blinded Gibbs as he looked below the car.

"She's here!" Grissom shouted, "Sara, can you hear me?" She didn't respond.

"Get the paramedics over here, Now!" Gibbs shouted to Tony who grabbed the first aid bag out of the paramedics hand and ran towards the car; the paramedics were on his heels with the rest of their equipment.

"Unconscious but breathing." Shouted Gibbs to the paramedics, "We need to get her out of here." The boys lined up next to the car, awaiting instructions.

"Let's see how stable the ground is before we try to move the car." Brass said calmly watching the paramedics take care of Sara.

They moved quickly as Grissom lay next to Sara, holding her hand as the paramedics evaluated her. They had already strapped her to a backboard and set up an IV to hydrate her. Grissom watched with wide eyes, never letting go of Sara's hand, he was talking to her softly, as if Sara was just resting her eyes and could here every word he said.

"If we can get this corner up we can her out."

"We've got a crane on the way." Answered a rescue worker.

"We have get her out of here now!" Demanded Grissom. Gibbs nodded in agreement.

"Come on." Shouted Gibbs going to the corner of the car, motioning to the others to follow his lead. "On the count of three we lift." Gibbs said before turning to the paramedics, "You pull her out as fast as you can." Everyone nodded in quick agreement and got into position.

"Ready Boss." Said Tony, looking determined.

"One, Two, Three, Lift." They lifted the back end of the car and held it up for a full minute until they were sure Sara was clear. They dropped it in a heap and watched as the paramedics carried Sara to the ambulance, Grissom never leaving her side.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summery: Post Living Doll. The team searches for Sara with the help of our favorite NCIS Team. Because you've got to love a good crossover. GSR

A/N: I should have probably split this into two chapters but it was done and I wanted to post it.

**Desert Palms Hospital**

**One Hour Post Rescue**

The CSI's sat with the team from NCIS. They were interspersed with each other, no longer caring who was on what team. Gibbs had given his team permission to leave after finding Sara but they refused, as he knew they would. They had become one team over the last 17 hours and they weren't going anywhere until they knew that Sara was alright.

Sara's doctor had come to see them, confirming that she was physically fine but still unconscious. Gibbs roamed the hallway until he found Sara's room. He watched as Grissom held Sara's hand and stroked her hair. Grissom face was stained with tears and he was doing nothing to hide it. Gibbs entered quietly, without knocking.

"Gibbs." Grissom said without taking his eyes off of Sara.

"How did you know it was me." Asked Gibbs, honestly surprised.

"You smell like saw dust." Grissom answered. "Which is odd considering the fact that you've been in the rain for hours.

"I think it gets under your skin after while." Said Gibbs.

"She should be awake Jethro." Grissom stared at Sara, sadly.

"She'll wake up when she's ready to."

"I can't loose her." Grissom said, wondering why it was easier to open up to a stranger than his own girlfriend. "She doesn't know how... She doesn't know how much I need her, how much I love her. I never told her. How idiotic is that?" Tears formed at the corner of Grissom's eyes and Gibbs looked at him.

"Pretty idiotic." Gibbs agreed, he pulled a chair up to the other side of the bed and sat down, considering his next words carefully. "She was reading a physics text book in a bar."

"What?" Grissom asked confused

"When I met Sara, she was reading a physics textbook in a bar." Gibbs said, sitting down with a sigh, "And finishing all of the tequila in DC." he laughed slightly. "We were together for a year and she never once looked at me the way she looks at you."

"I was blind for so long." mumbled Grissom.

"I have three ex wives. There isn't a mistake I haven't made. But trust me when I tell you that sometimes you have to suck it, be a man, and tell your woman how you feel."

"Is that how they do it in the Marines?" asked Grissom.

"Actually Abby told me that." confessed Gibbs, "It sounds so simple but."

"It's not."

"No it isn't." Gibbs awkwardly ran his figures through his hair, "I saw what looked like a decent coffee place across the street. Do you want anything?"

"No, thank you." Grissom seemed to be almost in a trance as he starred at Sara, willing her to wake up. Gibbs walked towards the waiting room. The entire team jumped to their feet when they saw him.

"Is she awake?" Asked Greg hopefully.

"Not yet." Answered Gibbs, "Where's Abby?" asked Gibbs

"She went back to the lab." Answered Tony, "Something about making sure the evidence is logged correctly."

"Thats not what she's doing." Said Gibbs, quietly walking out the door.

**Las Vegas Crime Lab**

**Two Hours Post Rescue**

Gibbs watched as Abby starred at the plasma screen. It was the video footage of Sara under the car. Abby's face was stoic as she meticulously recorded the events on the Video

"Is she awake?" Asked Abby, still typing

"No." Grissom's with her.

"I don't like you watching this video." Gibbs said to Abby handing her a large cup of coffee.

"Someone has to go through video and log it into evidence."

"There is an entire lab of people who could be doing that. You are off duty Abby. You've done your job and you've done it well."

"They shouldn't have to see this." Said Abby.

"No one should have to see this."

"I'm almost done. Give me ten minutes." She chugged half her coffee and continued typing. Gibbs watched the Video- Sara's face both terrified and determined as she struggled against the water pouring in around her.

The video cut out and Abby finished her notes. She saved her files and put away the evidence. Gibbs offered her his arm, and together they walked out of the lab.

"I forgot to tell you, we have a little errand to run." Said Gibbs to Abby. "Don't worry, it will be fun.

**Desert Palms Hospital**

**Two and a Half Hours Post Rescue**

"Catherine." Said Grissom without turning around. "If this is about why I didn't tell you about Sara and I, I'm really not in the mood."

"That's not why I'm here?" said Catherine, "I brought you the change of clothes you keep in your office. And a sandwich."

"Sorry." Grissom looked at her apologetically. "I just got off the phone with Eckle. Apparently he and I have to sit down for a long talk."

"He's such an ass." Catherine said before changing the subject, "Did the doctor say anything else?"

"Just that she's doing really well considering the amount of trauma she's been through. But she's still unconscious and that's..." Grissom didn't finish.

"Let me sit with her while you change." Said Catherine, with her hand on his shoulder, "You want to look sharp when Sara wakes up." Grissom grabbed his clothing and shaving kit and went to the bathroom to change. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. He pressed the razor to his face, beginning to shave, when he stopped suddenly remembering when Sara shaved him. He placed the razor back on the sink and stared at his reflection. Wondering what Sara saw in him.

**Grissom/ Sidle Residence**

**Two and a Half Hours Post Rescue**

Gibbs unlocked the front door and he and Abby walked in. They were immediately met by a large dog who barked circling the unfamiliar people in his house.

"Hi Bruno." Abby said, petting his neck and stroking his ears. "Your mommy and Daddy are busy but Gibbs and I will take good care of you." They took Bruno for a walk. When they returned, Abby fed Bruno and than settled on the floor to play with him. Gibbs looked around the house, searching for signs of the Sara he knew.

The decor seemed to be a melding of both Sara and Grissom's interests. Butterflies covered the walls that weren't lined with bookshelves. They were here and there but it was becoming clear that she had grown softer over the years. She no longer kept a bottle of tequila in her freezer. Photos on the wall showed Sara and Grissom smiling. She was happy.

"What are you doing?" Asked Abby, hands on her hips, watching Gibbs.

"Looking around." He answered

"Snooping." Abby accused with a smile.

"I don't snoop." Gibbs walked towards Abby and enveloped her in a hug.

"You did good Gibbs." Said Abby, into his chest.

"Thanks Abbs." Gibbs held her close for a long moment.

**Desert Palms Hospital**

**Sara Sidle's Room**

**Three hours Post Rescue**

"Hey kiddo" Nick whispered from the doorway. "There's a lot of people waiting for you to wake up." Sara lay, still unconscious. If Nick hadn't known better, he would swear that she was just sleeping. Grissom lay asleep in a chair, his head rest next to Sara's thigh, his hand still clutching her limp hand. He watched the couple before him, still in awe, that they were in fact a couple.

"Everyone should have there own silver haired fox." Said Abby, standing behind Nick holding out a large cup of coffee. "Or their own Texan." Nick blushed and took the coffee gratefully.

"Thank you."

"You're lurking." said Gibbs, sneaking up behind Nick. He jumped, shocked.

"Whoa, were did you learn that trick?" asked Nick

"The United States Marine Corp." Said Gibbs, staring Nick down. "Let them sleep."

"But I brought something for Sara." Abby held up a copy of her thesis.

"Abby, She's unconscious." Gibbs sighed

"Last time I talked to Sara, I told her I would e-mail a copy of my masters thesis on SHC to her but I figured that since I was going to Vegas, I could just bring it to her. Because even if she's not awake, she will be. Because she will wake up. And than she can read it" Abby reasoned, smiling.

"SHC?" asked Nick.

"Spontaneousness human combustions." Abby grinned at Nick.

"You had to ask." Said Gibbs

"Be right back." Abby walked into Sara's room quietly and placed her thesis on Sara's beside table. She whispered something in Sara's ear before turning and leaving the room.

"Come with me Nicky." Abby walked down the hall with Gibbs and Nick on her heels.

**Desert Palms Hospital**

**Waiting Room**

**Four Hours Post Rescue**

"How did you not know?" Asked Ziva

"I just didn't" answered Greg. "They weren't obvious about it. They've always been close. One of the first things Nick ever told me was that Sara was Grissom's girl and not bother looking her way."

"Oh you like her." Said Ziva, smiling at Greg.

"Why do I feel like I'm being interrogated?" Asked Greg

"Because you are." Said Tony, leaning on Ziva's Shoulder with his eyes closed, "Leave the poor kids alone."

"Hush if you would like to keep your pillow."

"Bony pillow." Muttered Tony. Ziva jumped up quickly cause Tony to fall into her chair, bumping his head. "Ziva." said Tony, sternly, "And to think, I was about the buy you a cup of coffee."

"Coffee?" asked Ziva, skeptically.

"Boss says there's decent coffee place across the street." Tony taunted her, "Open 24 hours, got to love Vegas."

"I will allow you to buy me a cup of coffee." Said Ziva

"You made me hit my head, Ziva." Said Tony. "I'm not buying you coffee."

"You drooled on my shirt, Tony." She showed him the large wet spot on her shirt.

"I'm buying you coffee." conceded Tony.

"I'll come with you" Said Catherine, standing up, "I need some fresh air."

"Me too." Said McGee

"Back off McProbie." whispered Tony as Catherine grabbed her purse. Tony starred McGee down, Gibbs style.

"Fine but bring me back something." McGee grumbled

"Fine, but no girlie coffee drinks." Tony said, "It's regular coffee or nothing at all."

"Deal."

"Deal."

**Desert Palms Hospital**

**Sara Sidle's Room**

**Three hours Post Rescue**

When Sara first awoke she wondered if she was dead. Than the pain hit her like a ton of bricks and she realized that she was. Someone was holding her hand, _Grissom_ she thought, _he found me_. She tried to open her eyes. She only got halfway before having to close them again. She was so tired. She moved her hand, desperate to let Grissom know that she was coming back. She hadn't left him.

He felt her hand flutter in his. He awoke with a start. Her eyes were still closed and for a moment, Grissom thought that he dreamed it.

"Sara, Honey." He kissed her forehead, not noticing that his tears were falling into her hair, "Open your eyes." She opened her eyes, looking at him through half open eyes. "Sara." Grissom's voice was horse as he embraced her. "Sara say something, are you alright?"

"Ouch." She managed.

"She's awake." Grissom shouted into the hallway, "She's awake." He rushed back to Sara's side and held her gently until the doctor arrived.

TBC

I borrowed the ouch moment from Grey's Anatomy who I think actually got it from ET.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summery: Post Living Doll. The team searches for Sara with the help of our favorite NCIS Team. Because you've got to love a good crossover. GSR

**Desert Palms Hospital**

**Sara Sidle's Room**

**The Following Day**

Apart from a broken left arm, Sara was remarkably healthy. The doctor said that she could probably leave the following day. The team was elated and took the first opportunity to pile into Sara's room.

Catherine and Nick started to cry the moment they saw her. Warrick followed, eventually crying too. She hugged them all awkwardly with her arm in a cast. Greg hung back at first, shy. It was only after Sara opened her arms in a welcoming hug that he came closer, crying briefly in her arms. Brass watched the scene, hands in his pockets. After a moment, Catherine realized that nobody had introduced the NCIS team, and she took it upon herself to do so.

"Sara, this is Tony DiNozzo, Tim McGee, Ziva David from NCIS. You already know Abby."

"Jethro's team." Sara smiled, shaking there hands with her good arm. "Thank you, everyone." Sara looked around the room, her eyes falling on Grissom, who hadn't left her side for a moment. She smiled at him and he returned her. The nurse only allowed everyone to stay for a few minutes, making sure the visit was too short to be over whelming

Grissom only consented to leaving Sara alone in order walk Bruno and take a shower when Catherine told him that Sara would not be left alone until he returned. Gibbs arrived shortly after allowing Catherine to pick up Lindsey, who was dying to see Sara. Gibbs watched in wonder as Sara read Abby's Masters thesis.

"I can't believe that Abby was right."

"Jethro." Answered Sara, putting down the journal and giving Gibbs the hundred watt smile he used to spend hours contemplating. "What is she right about?"

"She said you would want to read that when you woke up." He explained.

"She has some interesting theories" Sara said, "And besides it wasn't the first thing I did when I woke up. I also got poked and prodded by four different doctors. I was allowed to eat ice chips. I saw the team. I met your team. And only after all of that did I start reading Abby's thesis.

"You always over did it." Gibbs laughed

"This coming from the man who went back to work three hours after being shot."

"I was in the middle of a case. And it was just a flesh wound."

""I was at the emergency room Jethro, the doctor told you take at least a week off."

"Let's not reprise a ten year old argument." Said Brass, standing in the doorway

"Brass!" Said Sara gleefully.

"How did you know that was a ten year old argument." Asked Gibbs

"If there's anything I recognize in this world it the rehashing of old arguments." Answered Brass. He and Gibbs looked at each other and nodded solemnly. Sara laughed suddenly. They looked at her strangely

"Sorry." She said, laughing hysterically, "It's really not funny. You too are just a lot alike and I never realized it till just now."

"Thanks." Answered Gibbs and Brass sarcastically.

"I have to go help Abby run an errand." Said Gibbs. He shook Brass's hand, kissed Sara's cheek and left.

"I'll see you later" Said Sara, calling out the door."

"You sure can pick em honey." Brass kissed her cheek and looked at her fondly.

"How did everyone take it when Grissom brought in another team?" Asked Sara, curious.

"They did what they had to do." Brass answered, "We found you and that's what matters."

"So, I heard Grissom let it spill to the entire team." She said, "I'm gone for a few hours and he tell the team the secret we've been keeping for over two years."

"You weren't there Sara." Brass sat down, "I've never seen him like that. He wasn't himself. Would the Grissom you know ask the feds for help?"

"The Grissom I know wouldn't ask Jethro Gibbs for a damn thing." Sara sighed, looking at Brass.

"We did what we had to do to find you."

"What do I do now?" Her eyes where wide, fearful of the future.

"You let us take care of you for a while." He held her hand.

"I'm tired Brass." Sara closed her eyes.

"You should sleep if your tired." He answered in a fatherly tone.

"Don't leave." She whispered, "I don't want to be alone."

"I won't." He answered settling for the long haul.

**An Hour Later**

Brass was several pages into Abby's surprisingly interesting masters thesis, when Grissom walked into Sara's room with freshly washed hair and a bag of Sara's things.

"You could have gotten some sleep." said Brass, Getting up, "I'm comfortable."

"I didn't even like leaving to walk Bruno." admitted Grissom, "It's like..."

"You can't let her out of your sight." said Brass, "I know the feeling."

"How long has she been sleeping?" asked Grissom.

"Half hour. It's good sleep, healthy sleep." Brass said determinedly. They spoke in low tones, determined not to wake Sara. Grissom sat down and pulled out a crossword puzzle. Brass returned to Abby's thesis. Both men keeping watch of Sara's sleeping form.

**Five Hours Later**

Sara woke up hungry. Something in the air smell deliciouses and she opened her eyes to find Abby opening up take out containers holding food from Sara's favorite vegetarian restaurant in DC. She had discovered it in graduate school and had loved it long before she had sworn off meat.

"I knew that would wake you up." Said Abby, smiling brightly.

"You were right." Said Greg, grinning at Sara, unable to keep from hugging her which led Abby to hug her and Greg to hug Abby.

"So do you think we could actually eat some of that food." said Sara, eying the food, hungrily. Greg and Abby made a plate for Sara before sitting down to eat.

"The nurse put a cot in here for Grissom when they realized he wasn't going to leave." Said Greg pointing to Grissom, who slept on a cot less than ten feet away from Sara's bed.

"At first we tried to be quiet, but than we realized that he's so tired, nothings going to wake him up." said Abby. Sara looked at Grissom fondly. Watching him sleep made Sara long to go home, where they could sleep side by side, in there own bed. She shook herself from her thoughts, turning her attention to the food in front of her.

"How do you remember something I told you one time a year ago." Sara marveled.

"Because I go there all the time now." Abby said setting up a plate in front of Sara, "I ordered pretty light things. The doctor says it should be fine."

"Excellent." Sara dug in hungrily. She was starting to feel more normal.

"You've got yourself quite a man." said Abby smiling. "The doctor finally talked him into going to sleep an hour ago. And he only agreed after they talked about sedating him."

"I'm glad." said Sara, "He doesn't always take care of himself." She noticed Greg blushing at her talking about Grissom the way a girlfriend would. She smiled at him, before changing the subject, "How long do you get the stay in Vegas?"

"The director has us on a flight tomorrow morning." Answered Abby, crossly. "I wanted to wait until you got out of the hospital so we could hang."

"I'm sure Gil and I will get to DC sometime in the next few months answered Sara.

"You better." Answered Abby. They stopped talking in order to eat. Lindsey ran into the room.

"You're ok." Said Lindsey, hugging Sara quickly, "Mom said you were but I had to see for myself.

"I'm alright.

"I heard uncle Gil let your little secret spill?" Lindsey giggled.

"You knew? Catherine said, shocked

"Uncle Jim and I were buying your birthday present a few months ago and we saw them on a date." The girl confessed quickly. "I wanted to tell you."

"Brass knew?" Said Greg, surprised.

"I asked her not to tell you." said Sara,

"More like begged." Said Lindsey.

"I figured out Grissom loved Sara before he did." Said Brass, standing in the doorway.

"How can Grissom sleep through all of this?" Asked Nick standing behind Brass.

"He can't." Said Grissom, groggily from his cot.

"Good you're up." Said Gibbs. "Warrick and I brought you some real food."

"And I'm never letting this man drive me anywhere, ever again." Warrick looked surprisingly pale as he handed Grissom a container of food.

"You've obviously never driven with Ziva." Said Catherine. Abby and Gibbs nodded in agreement. "Your team is asleep in the waiting room, didn't your director spring for hotel rooms?"

"They've learned to sleep where they can, when they can." Said Gibbs, "I'll wake them up before we go to the hotel. I want to keep DiNozzo out of the Casinos for as long as possible."

"What has Sara done to you?" Asked Nick as he watched Grissom add large pile of tofu next to his burger and begin to eat the two with equal enthusiasm.

"It good, you should try it. Grissom offered a container to Nick, who made a face. Sara moved over to the side of her bed and Grissom sat down next to her. Catherine watched the interaction with interest. They were defiantly a couple. They seemed to be unable to keep there hands off of each other. Subtle, little touches, full of meaning. He gazed at her, watching her move. They obviously very much in love and Catherine wondered what had taken her so long to notice. Maybe it was because they had obviously been in love with each other for so long it was difficult to notice the shift between before and after.

"Catherine." Said Grissom, looking at Sara, who nodded at him, smiling and briefly touching his face, "

Ask the questions you're dying to ask before your head explodes." Sara laughed as Grissom put his arm around her, and kissed her cheek.

"Oh I don't know if I'm ready for so much PDA." joked Greg.

"How long?

"Two and a half years." Answered Sara. The team looked shocked. Not one of them suspected that it had been going on for so long.

"Or ten depending on how you look at it." Said Grissom. Sara looked at Gibbs cautiously wondering if he was doing the math. Ten years ago, she had been in the middle of a year long relationship with the Gibbs. But Grissom was right, the seed for their relationship had been planted all those years ago. Grissom continued, unaware of the interaction going on next to him, "I fell in love with her than, it just took me a long time to figure out what to do about this." Grissom finished, he and Sara laughed at the inside joke and kissed.

Over the next hour, Sara and Grissom gave the team the long version of there life together. Including the story of finding Bruno and moving in together. Eventually, Sara and Grissom began to doze in her bed. The team took the hint and left quickly, cleaning up the left over food as they went. Abby covered them with a blanket from the cot and followed Gibbs out, shutting off the light.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summery: Post Living Doll. The team searches for Sara with the help of our favorite NCIS Team. Because you've got to love a good crossover. GSR

A/N: A little sexual naughtiness at the end. Nothing too explicate but I thought I should warn you.

Another A/N: Starts with a flashback before we hop back to present time. Hope it's not too confusing.

_**Nine and a half years ago**_

_**McConnell's Pub**_

_**Washington DC.**_

After several months of lectures, Grissom had to admit that most of the student's had impressed him, but none so much as Sara Sidle. During the first month of class, she had come up to him frequently after class to talk about his lecture, criminal investigation or in one case, the weather. After a month he invited her to lunch and she agreed. The lunch had lasted for three hours. They talked intensely about everything they could think of, until they were interrupted by the shrill ring of Sara's cell phone. She had looked guilty when she checked the caller ID and returned the phone to her bag without answering it. She excused her self quickly after that, apologetically leaving payment for her portion of the bill on the table.

After that fateful day, she no longer came up to him after class. She stayed in the front row, but asked less questions, instead focusing on writing what appeared to be the most detailed notes Grissom had ever seen.

One night, towards the end of the semester, a group of his students insisted he join them for a at least one drink and he had finally relented after hearing Sara Sidle agree to go as well. The chance to spend time with her again was one he would not pass up.

The young women intrigued him, that was undeniable. He would never have gone so far to say as to say that he was interested in her (he would never cross the line with a student) but he was defiantly intrigued. The students sat around two large tables they pushed together.

"Two pitchers of beer." One of the students said to the bartender, "And eight glasses." Both the students and Grissom became less formal as they finished the pitchers and ordered more. He noticed Sara checking her watch frequently, looking the door every time someone entered the bar. He wondered who she was looking for as she got up. He lost track of her for a moment when someone asked him a question. He answered quickly as he subtly looked around for Sara, finally locating her at the bar, taking a shot of tequila and talking to the bartender. Grissom excused himself from the conversation and made his way to the bar. He read there lips out of practiced habit.

"Get your thesis back yet?" Asked the bartender.

"Not yet." Sara looked nervous just talking about the important document, smiling when she caught Grissom watching her. She pursed her lips as he walked towards her. He smiled at her, there was something about him, she had to admit that.

"I do indeed." Answered the bartender, pouring her another shot, "On me." he said when she began to protest. She smiled, taking the shot and looking a Grissom with curiosity.

At first she had believed that her interest in Grissom was a simple crush. It happened often when one was in school and attracted to knowledgeable older men. However, several months had gone by and her feelings for him had only increased. It didn't help that things between she and Jethro were not going well. She spent most of her time working on her thesis or at school, and he spent most of his time at work. They almost never saw each other and the time apart had not been good for them.

The lunch had been a clear single to her. She was falling for Grissom and hard. She had attempted to avoid him when she could, only agreeing to go out tonight because she was supposed to meet up with Jethro after work and McConnell's seemed as good a place to meet as any other. Although, when she thought about it, she had to admit that she wanted another opportunity to see Grissom outside of class. Odds were that it would take Jethro hours to show up.

He sat down next to her and ordered another drink. She was about to say something when her cellphone rang.

"Hang on." Said Sara, picking up her phone, "Sidle." He listened to her half of the conversation almost without meaning too. It was as if he couldn't stop himself. "I'm at McConnell's... No I'm not ignoring my friends to hang out with the bartender." Sara smiled guiltily at the bartender who grinned... he's not my best friend... " She listened to what was obviously a long explanation she didn't want to hear before she sighed deeply, trying to cover it by clearing her throat, "Yeah imagine my surprise that you're going to be working late, again... No... Jethro... it's fine... you too... bye." The bartender placed a drink in front of Grissom and poured Sara another shot as she slammed her phone shut.

"Trouble in paradise?" The bartender asked sympathetically.

"Never been paradise." Sara took the shot causing Grissom hoped she lived in walking distance. There was no way she should drive a car at this point.

"Ain't that the truth. What he do now?" The bartender said, leaning on the counter. Grissom watched as the bartender and Sara had what seemed to be like a familiar conversation,

"Nothing really. Just Jethro being Jethro." Sara said. Grissom was surprised at how his chest tightened every time Sara said the other man's name. She said it intimately and it unsettled him in a way her couldn't begin to explain.

Grissom and Sara managed to outlast everyone of her classmates and stayed at the bar until closing. He walked her home and she held his arm to steady herself. Grissom felt his body temperature rise at her close proximity.

"Semester is almost over." said Sara, her lips so close her his ear that he could feel her breath on his skin, "What do you do now?"

"Starting a job in Vegas." He answered, "Not one of the best crime labs in the country but I think it's got potential. How about you?"

"I finished my thesis and turned it in." She answered, "Now I have to wait while the entire physics department reads and evaluates it."

"Thinking about going for your doctorate?" Asked Grissom's

"Usual follow up." Answered Sara, "Not much you can do with just a masters in physics. But I don't know. Lately I've become interested in other things. And I miss the west coast." She admitted, "I miss the pacific ocean."

"I know what you mean." Grissom agreed, they had often talked about living on th west coast. They both seemed to miss the ocean and the warm weather. He looked at her, suddenly wanting to kiss her more than anything in the world.

Sara stopped walking suddenly. They had arrived on the street she lived on and she recognized the familiar silhouette in the lamplight. He was smoking a cigarette and holding a bottle of what she knew to be bourbon. She wondered why he wasn't waiting inside. Another on of his self-punishing habits. He new that she was angry at him and this was him form of penance. That or he locked himself out again and was too drunk to pick the lock.

"What's wrong." Grissom asked, looking at her with concern.

"Nothing." She smiled, "My apartment is just across the street. I'll see you in class." She said quickly before turning away from him and running to her apartment. He was puzzle by her quick departure until her saw her run into the arms of another man. He watched as they kissed deeply, scolding himself for being jealous. The man, who he supposed had to be Jethro, offered Sara a cigarette. She took it, lighting it expertly and she leaned against the stoop of her building with her arms crossed. Grissom had forgotten that she smoked. All the ways he didn't really know her reminded Grissom that if anything, he himself was the other man. She laughed at something the man said and let him kiss her again, her body language became more relaxed. He turned, feeling a little like a stalker and walked back to his car, thinking about Sara the entire way.

**Desert Palms Hospital**

**Sara Sidle's Room**

**Present Day**

**The Following Morning.**

Sara was dressed simply in old jeans and a short sleeve shirt. She zipped up her suit case and sat on the bed, impatiently waiting for Grissom, who was at the nurses station, checking her out. She looked up and saw that Gibbs and Abby had arrived. Grissom smiled and shook Gibbs's hand. He continued to fill out her paper work while engaging Abby in a lively discussion about her thesis, which Grissom was half-way through reading. Gibbs grew bored with the scientific discussion and quickly headed towards her room.

"I thought you had a flight to catch?" said Sara, standing up.

"I do." He answered, "Abby and I just wanted to stop in and say good-bye."

"I'm glad you did." Sara sighed, making sure that Abby and Grissom were not heading towards the room "I wanted to tell say." she paused,

"You don't have to." He said

"Nothing happened between Grissom and I while we were together."

"You didn't sleep with him." Gibbs said, "But something happened."

"Jethro..."

"I remember when you came home from that first lecture. " The image of her coming home that day popped into Gibbs's head- her huge grin and shining eyes, "Believe me I was not thrilled that you be spending 3 days a weeks with that man for an entire semester. Luckily for me you didn't keep me around that long."

"That's not why..."

"I know." Gibbs said, "I'm just saying that sometimes you fall in love with someone long before you ever touch them."

"Another Abbism?" Asked Sara, before adding, "Grissom told me what you said to him. About telling people how you feel. Thank you" They looked at each other for a long moment.

"I wasn't a good person to be with then." Gibbs looked at Sara with regret, "I made a lot of mistakes."

"We both did." She answered.

"Ready Sara?" Asked Grissom, standing in the doorway, next to Abby. He was holding a clip board. "One signature and you are out of here." He smiled at her fondly. She signed quickly and the nurse came in with a wheelchair.

"I can walk." Said Sara, protesting.

"Hospital rules." Said the nurse. Abby volunteered to push Sara down the hallway. The nurse allowed her to. Together the foursome made there way down the hall to Grissom's waiting car. They said their good-byes. Gibbs watched as Grissom helped Sara into the car before going around to the drivers side and getting in. He watched a he kissed her before putting the car into gear. He saw as he held her hand after.

Sara was happy. Gibbs smiled as Abby touched his arm.

"We have to go. Our flight is in less than two hours." They walked together to their car, Abby bouncing with energy at every step. He opened the door for her and let her play her new favorite CD for him on the way to the airport.

**That Night**

**Abby's Lab NCIS**

Abby practically hugged her machines with joy. She tuned them on and blasted the music, sadly finishing the first Caf!Pow she had in two days. She began to methodically go through the backlogged reports an e-mails room the last few days.

"Not bad." She said to he Mass-spectrometer, "Another Caf!Pow and I'll be able to finish this tonight.

"Than it's a good thing I brought you one." Gibbs said smiling, waiting for his hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Abby both hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, "How did you know that I would be here?"

"Because you're you" Answered Gibbs handing Abby her drink. "Bring your work upstairs, DiNozzo ordered Chinese food." Gibbs picked up Abby large stack of paper work and laptop before leading her to the elevator.

"Watching your six, Boss." Said Abby happily slurping her Caf!Pow and watching Gibbs's behind.

"The term is, on your six, Abbs."

"Oh I know." She grinned at him wickedly while the elevator doors closed.

**Grissom and Sara's Townhouse**

**Later that Same Night**

Grissom and Sara sat comfortable on their bed, watching an old movie on TV. Sara was sandwiched between Grissom and Bruno. Neither had left her side for more than a minute since she arrived home. They shared a bottle of wine and kissed often.

"I was jealous." Admitted Grissom.

"When?" Asked Sara, surprised at the conversation.

"When we ran into Gibbs and Abby last year. I saw you with him and I..."

"Gil, there's no reason..."

"I know." Grissom said, "I even knew then but... I wanted you to know. That I was jealous, and that I'm sorry."

She kissed him, "Thank you."

"And ten years ago." He said quickly, "I was jealous when I found out you had a boyfriend. Even though I had already sworn I wouldn't cross the line with a student. I couldn't stand the idea of you with someone else. I never could." He looked embarrassed.

"When you decide to share you really go for it." Sara kissed him, "Thank you." She said, "Thank you." She repeated, kissing him again, this time, more passionately. Bruno took the message and got up, heading down the hall to his favorite chair in the living room.

She pulled Grissom on top of her, needing to feel his weight on her body. He kissed her, wanting to possess her completely. They began to tug at each others clothes, impatient for the feeling of her bare skin against his. They came together quickly in a tangle of sheets and moans- It was if they needed to prove to each other that they were both still alive.

"I love you." Said Grissom, never taking his eyes off of her.

"I love you too." After, he held her and they fell asleep, happy to finally be home.

The End

A/N: Thank you for reading, reviewing and taking the time to travel through a crossover of two of my favorite shows.

PS: I'm writing what might become a sequel. I'm just not done playing with these characters even though this story felt finished.


End file.
